izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Personal Thoughts of Megara L. Monroe
Cover Doesn't Privacy Matter? Please, refrain from reading my diary ~ Meg The First of September Today is my first day in America! But, I still wish I was back in Paris...The skies aren't nearly as peaceful and glimmering during the night, but, I cannot control the movements of the clouds. I wonder if I will like my new home here in the USA, I guess I won't know for sure, until I spent a full day here, and possibly go to Skool (That's how they spell it here, odd isn't it?) for the very first time. Well, goodnight and sleep well, Diary, I shall tell you more in due time. ~ Meg The Sixth of September Okay, I have a good reason why I haven't written for a few days, nothing interesting happened worth writing about, until last night that is, I had a dream, now I know what you're thinking, everyone has dreams, but this was different, nothing out of the ordinary happened, all I saw was a boy, he had light, sandy brown hair, and light purple eyes...such, captivating eyes....Sorry, I got offtrack for a moment, I don't know why, but I get the feeling that the boy is out there....somewhere...A silly notion, really, but I shall not give up on it. That's all I have to say for now, Diary, but I shall tell you more in due time. ~ Meg The Seveth of September Skool, today was my first day, and it didn't got very well. I tried to stay away from the popular people, and stick with the backrounders, I tried a green boy named, Zim or something close to that, but he just kept calling me names and shooing me away, I wondered if he even had anyone to love, or anyone who loves him...I later saw a girl named En sitting alongside him, I think they would look cute together, No? I then met a lovely young girl named Zay, and a wonderful gentleman named Dib, they seem to talk about one another often, I think they would be perfect for one another, don't you? Sometimes I wish I had someone of my own...But that may not happen for a long time. That is all, my diary, I shall tell you more in due time. ~ Meg The Fifteenth of September I'm terribly sorry my diary, I had forgotten about you for a while, I suppose it's because of my recent relization that I attend Skool with unearthly creatures. What I am trying to say, diary, is that aliens go to my Skool. Yes, you heard me right, aliens, I have a short list of the ones I know of. #Zim (I'm not sure how I didn't see this before) #En (She was very well disguised, I must admit, but she wasn't careful enough with her word choice at times) #Zay (It was hard on me at first, but she is not here to conquer Earth, thank goodness) #Rae (He's very moronic, and not very good at hiding himself) #Gem (She acts like a human, but her baret fell off, and her wig doesn't cover her antennae all the way) I am sure there are more of them, diary, but those five are the only ones I am aware of for now. I'm apparently not the only one either, Dib is very passionate about this sort of thing, so he knew about them long before I did, at least I can take comfort in knowing I am not the only one who knows about our extraterrestrial visitors. That is all I can say for now, Diary, but I shall tell you more in due time. ~ Meg The Sixteenth of September Diary, do you remember how I said that I would not get someone of my own for a long time? Well, I was wrong... And this wasn't just any boy, it was the boy I met in my dreams, I am not kidding! It was a rather cliche' meeting, but I know it was meant to be. Here is how it happened. I was just walking down the hall, it was another normal, lonely day for me. I was turning the corner, and I ran into someone, we both dropped everything we were holding, and we bent to gather it. I said, "Pardon, Moi, I did not see you," and then I heard the most charming accent from England. "No, it was my fault, love, I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked up, and I saw cream colored hair with a sandy brown tint to it. I recognized it, but I thought I must be dreaming, I didn't think he could be real, but he was. He looked up and I fell in love with his light, eggplant eyes. Our stare held for a few moments, then he handed me my books and said, "Here we are then, I hope we didn't lose anything." He looked slightly nervous. I had to blink a few times, before I came to my senses, I managed to stammer out a small, "Merci..." before taking my things and running off to class. I was cursing at myself in French later for being so foolish and nervous, I know it's not very polite to curse, but I didn't know what else to tell myself, and at least no one could understand me. He ran over to me in the lunchroom and apologized for running into me, I told him is was fine and went to sit at my regular table, but to my pleasant surprise, he followed me. We talked all through lunch, I learned that his name is Flask Edmurds, but he prefers his stage name DJ Flask, or just DJ is fine with him. He is very funny, and he has a wonderful mind and personality, I do hope I get to know him better. It was a perfect day for me, I believe the song, "Call Me Maybe" was playing in my mind all day, it seemed to fit my sitiuation well, no? Well I think it does. That is all my diary, but I shall tell you more, in due time. ~ Meg Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia